Talk:Carrion Virus
First Appearance I've not read Maximum Clonage since I was a child, so my memory of it isn't exactly sharp, and of the six issues I apparently only have a copy of ''Alpha'' in the part of my collection readily accessible, so my question is for someone with ability to check the final installment... Are we certain that this is different from the Carrion Virus that appeared in ''Omega''? -- Annabell (talk) 00:53, December 11, 2016 (UTC) :Shoot, I hadn't noticed there was also a Carrion Virus in the 90s. I'm not entirely sure what are the properties of that Carrion Virus, but this one results from the cellular degeneration specifically suffered by New U clones, and it's not airborne (the summary for Omeaga mentioned a bomb, so I'll take a shot in the dark and say it's airborne). If anything, this Carrion Virus could be considered either a different strain from that one or a different version altogether. Either way, considering we don't have any info on that Carrion Virus, we could rename this page to "Carrion Virus (New U)." --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 02:03, December 11, 2016 (UTC) ::For what I remember (the last time I read Maximum Clonage was a year and a half ago, so it's kinda fresh in my memory), the Carrion Virus of the Maximum Clonage is airborne (you've guessed it right, ADour!), and it killed anyone who breathed it. But the problem is that its first appearance may predate the Clone Saga. ::There was a Carrion who was a clone of Miles Warren (I think he was the first to use this alias), and some years after his death (don't remember if it was in the Clone Saga or in another story), it was revealed that the he wasn't a clone at all and had become Carrion because of the Carrion Virus, which was some kind of virus capable of rewritting one's memories over other people's and changing their appearance to resemble the owner of said memories, thus making them essentially clones. ::Anyway, there are a lot of retcons related to this virus. I was working on Miles Warren's page to update it before the Clone Conspiracy started, but I couldn't make it in time. There are a lot of things related to him needing attention. I can try to help you with this if you want. ::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 02:19, December 11, 2016 (UTC) :::That'd be delightful. Considering you are our expert for this one, should we rename this page to "Carrion Virus (New U)" then? --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 02:38, December 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::I've just done a research about the Carrion Virus here and discovered some interesting things. ::::The first version of this genetic virus was created by Miles Warren to turn the New Men fully human, but something went wrong and it transformed them into living corpses. Some time later, after going insane and becoming the Jackal, Miles modified the virus with his own genetic material and incubated it to create a creature that would poison everyone but clones (the guy really loves clones), thus creating the first Carrion. ::::The High Evolutionary tried to discredit Miles with the New Men who worshipped him (the Cult of the Jackal) by planting a false journal that claimed that Miles used the Carrion Virus to rewrite people's DNA and turn them into replicas of other people instead of truly cloning them. But it wasn't just that, he also left a sample of the virus to further prove his point, and it ended up being found by Malcolm McBride, who then became infected with it and turned into the second Carrion. ::::The third version of the Carrion Virus (the one from the Clone Saga) was created by Miles through a sample he collected from Shriek's body (she had been infected by the second Carrion) to kill the population of Springville, Pennsylvania. William Allen found a sample of it in a hidden pouch while examining the Jackal's corpse and deliberately infected himself with it, becoming the third Carrion. And like his predecessor, he had all the memories of the original Carrion. He also possessed the ability of releasing a type of red dust that turned people into zombies controlled by him. ::::The fourth version is a sentient virus, and the fifth is the New U's version. Personally, I think it would be better to keep them all in one page (with the exception of the sentient one, of course) because the New U version may just be a modified version (just like all the others) used exclusively to bring people back from the dead in their all-new, but-not-that-different cloned bodies with all their memories intact. Create sections within the page dedicated to each version may be the best option. ::::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 04:03, December 11, 2016 (UTC) :::::I endorse the single article with subsections for each variation option. -- Annabell (talk) 08:32, December 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for the info, TMAO. I hate to ask you to do it yourself, but would you mind adding it to the page? --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 02:46, December 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Will do it as soon as I finish updating the Jackal's page. ^^ :::::::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 22:31, December 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Perfect. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 22:44, December 12, 2016 (UTC)